Renaissance sensorielle
by xXxAngelSoulxXx
Summary: C'est dans un monde aveuglée par le mensonge de ce qu'ils veulent croire, que Draco et Harry se retrouve ... Auront-ils la force de ramener le monde sorcier à la normal après cette guerre infernale?
1. Pourquoi

**Renaissance sensorielle**

_Voici une songfic que j'ai écrite. C'est un threeshot. Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la formidable J.K. Rowling. eh en passant la chanson c'est « Pourquoi » de Eth, j'ai gardé les paroles original, donc puisque c'est une fille qui chante et bien voila le pourquoi du féminin des paroles.___

_**Pourquoi** _

Harry se réveille dans les cachots. Encore une fois il n'a pas pu l'arrêter. Il regarde autour de lui, tout est délabré par le combat qu'il n'a pas réussit à gagner contre LUI. Encore une fois, l'autre à profiter de sa supériorité comme toujours et Harry s'est retrouvé piégé, encore une fois. Plusieurs fois cela c'est passé ainsi. À vrai dire, Harry ne se souvient plus de comment ça a commencé et il s'en fichait pas mal à présent. Pas qu'il a accepté la situation, mais ne peux pas y échapper. Depuis que Voldemort est mort, bien des choses ont changés. Depuis, le début de ces "retenus" forcés, Harry est comme déconnecté de la réalité, il est dans un autre monde où son passé ne lui revient plus.

**Pourquoi?**

**Regarde c'que tu m'as fais! **

**Je n'arrive plus me souvenir. **

Comme toujours, il retourna dans son dortoir telle un automate. Il est près de 3 h du matin, donc tout le monde dort. C'est donc sans bruit qu'il se rendit dans la salle de bain. La seule chose qu'il apercevait dans le miroir à part son teint livide, ce sont ces yeux vides. Aucun éclat, rien. Pas même la lueur de la mort, non, il a dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. C'est tel un automate qu'il se pencha sur la toilette pour faire sortir cette bille horriblement amère qui lui remontait le long de la gorge. Comme toujours, la toilette récoltait cette immondice que son corps n'accepterait jamais. Ce rejet que causaient les retenues avec Rogue.

**Mes yeux aveugle, ma bouche vomit. **

**Tu bouffes ma haine, mon corps qui pourrit. **

**Je n'trouve plus ma place dans son plaisir. **

**Il m'a pompe les restes d'innocence. **

Harry ne disait plus rien. Il le détestait tellement ce type, avant. Maintenant, ce dernier est le seul qui hante le cauchemar de sa vie. Depuis près de 2 ans, tout lui était ni chaud, ni froid. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, ça lui indifférait. « À quoi bon se souvenir. » Il était indifférent à tout. Il ne ressentait plus rien... et avec personne. Depuis que ce vautour l'a violé. Au début, Harry avait essayé de s'en sortir, de cet état léthargique mais en vain. Aucune fille ne lui avait fait ressentir la moindre chose, même Cho, de qui il était fou amoureux. Il est alors été voir du coté des mecs... et même résultat négatif... Rien, il ne ressentait rien, que un immense néant. Voilà que commença son irréalité, ce monde où tout est différent. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que rien n'était plus comme avant... avant cette déchéance.

**La mauvaise herbe semée dans son ventre... **

**J'n'ai ni remords ni regret. **

**J'n'éprouve plus rien pour personne. **

**Pourquoi? Regarde c'que tu m'as fais! **

**Le regard vide et le coeur blanc. **

Harry a presque tout perdu dans cette déchéance. Le Quidditch qui lui apportait tant ne lui causait maintenant que du mal. Le maître des potions l'amochait bien trop lors de ses "retenues". Le Quidditch ne lui procurait plus cette extase d'avant. C'est ce qu'il en avait conclut après s'avoir équipé de la toute dernière technologie question Quidditch. Un FireFly 3000 tout neuf. Le balai des balais, d'après les experts. Après avoir l'avoir utilisé deux fois, Harry en eut marre et le fameux balai, qui rendait tout joueur de Quidditch qui ne pouvait se le payer vert de jalousie, fini en infime morceau dans la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Plus rien ne motivait le Gryffondor. Même ses conquêtes qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuse, ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort. Encore et toujours ce vide. Ce sentiment qui n'est que son seul compagnon dans le monde de la déchéance. Il aimerait tant pouvoir enrager comme avant. Rogue en payerait le prix de ses actes, mais Harry ne ressentait plus rien, ni rage, ni extase, ni passion, et aucun plaisir. Il était de marbre... et tout ça à cause de Rogue et de l'Imperium.

**Je me voue, tu vois, mais fais semblant. **

**J'ai appris rester sèche et seule. **

**La main absente a volé l'émotion. **

**Je n'arrive plus avoir de dévotion, ni la putain de célèbre affection. **

**Et quand j'obtiens tout c'que je veux, j'n'en veux plus, me lasse, et le détruis. **

Ce salop que tout le monde croit blanc comme neige maintenant. Simplement parce qu'il a sortit Sirius du voile et que c'est supposément grâce à lui que Harry à vaincu le Lord Noir. Cette être crapuleux qui le force à rester conscient lorsqu'il se libère dans la bouche de l'adolescent. Cette immondice qui le force à tout avaler. Ce traître que Harry ne peut dénoncé, non peine d'avoir essayé, mais personne ne l'a jamais cru. Cette ordure qui prend tellement de plaisir à le rabaisser en classe, à le dévisager et le détruire lors des retenus. Lui, qui a toujours horrifié Harry.

**Pourquoi?**

**Regarde c'que tu m'as fais! **

**Tu vois, c'est plus fort que moi, mais toi, tu n'y échapperas pas. **

**La vie, comme tu la vois, est, chaque jour, différente pour moi. **

« T'es tellement bon menteur qu'ils n'y voient que du feu. Ils t'ont nommé directeur adjoint, puisque McGonagall a prit la place de Dumbledore qui est mort. Comment fais-tu pour te montrer si enjoué de les aider, alors que c'est toi qui l'as tué? Comment peux-tu les regarder en pleine face alors que tu m'as tout volé? Comment peux-tu accepter leurs récompenses alors que tu ne fais que leur mentir? Comment peux-tu vivre en étant adoré alors que tu es le premier qui a pénétré mon intimité. J'ai passé de "Survivant" à " Celui-qui-a-vaincu" et maintenant je ne suis plus rien à cause de toi à qui ils donnent tout le mérite. Alors que tu ne m'as jamais aidé, que c'est moi seul qui l'a tuer, dans l'indifférence la plus totale. »

**Tu aimes autrui et tu partages... **

**Je crois que moi je n'connais pas. **

**Viens et approche-toi de moi! **

**Sens l'enfer grandir en moi. **

**La salope prend tout, elle aime, elle utilise. **

**Chienne, pourquoi...? **

**Tout ce qu'elle commence, elle ne le finira jamais.**

« Voilà que tu m'envois en retenue, encore une fois. Un devoir que j'aurais du te remettre mais que je n'ai pu terminer parce que toi tu m'utilisais. Tu m'as souillé, encore un fois. Trois années ont passés depuis le début de ma déchéance, ce monde auquel je ne veux plus appartenir, ce monde où rien est le mot. Aucune émotion, aucun sentiment, aucune envie... Le monde où tu m'as envoyé... Le seul monde qui reste aux damnés qui ont trop à endurer. »

_Comment avez-vous trouvez?... la suite demain ou au plus tard dans 2 jours... Puisque elle est déjà terminé d'écrire il ne me reste qu'à la retaper a l'ordinateur et la mettre en ligne_

_xXxAngelSoulxXx_


	2. By your side

**Renaissance sensorielle**

_Voici une songfic que j'ai écrite. C'est en réalité un threeshot un épilogue si vous le désirez. Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la formidable J.K. Rowling. eh en passant la chanson c'est « By your side » de Tokio Hotel_

**_By your side_**

Potter, mais que ce passe-t-il avec toi? On dirait que tu n'es plus qu'une loque. Ça me fait mal de le constater. Toi, si vivant habituellement, tu n'es plus que le reflet de toi-même.

**No one knows how you feel  
No one there you'd like to see  
The day was dark and full of pain**

Mais que ce passe-t-il bon sang??? C'est rendu que tu couches avec tout le monde... Tes nombreuses coucheries sont connus de tout Poudlard et tu t'en fou. Ce n'était pas ton genre, les one night stand... Tu ne réponds même plus a Rogue... Et tu ne m'attaque presque plus verbalement... Il me semble que c'était ton passe-temps préféré, nos joutes verbales et aussi le mien. Personne n'a remarqué ton changement de caractère. Tu semble toujours ailleurs, avec une certaine douleur au fond des yeux. 

**You write "help"  
With your own blood  
'Cause hope is all you've got  
You open up your eyes  
But nothing's changed**

xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx

Depuis la guerre, tu t'es tellement transformé. Avant tu étais absent mais empli de haine et de douleur. Maintenant plus rien, t'es rendu comme un automate. Tu fais ce qu'on te dit de faire. Je sais, la bataille finale a fait beaucoup de dégâts et elle a apporté tellement de changements. La preuve, moi qui me suis fait martyrisé par mon père et moi qui a été forcé d'avoir la marque, je me retrouve ici, à Azkaban. Je me retrouve enfermé ici dans une cellule sombre et froide, devant supporter les Détraqueurs à tout moment. Tout ça parce que j'ai eu cette marque sur le bras. Pour moi, la situation dans laquelle je l'ai eu ne les intéressait pas. Rogue? Me demanderez-vous. Et bien lui, il s'en sort indemne et ce la coule douce comme directeur adjoint à Poudlard. Parce qu'il aurait supposément sortit Sirius Black du voile. Et bien, je ne pensais jamais dire ça de mon parrain, mais il a fait du Lockheart; il s'est approprié les mérites de quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait.

Flash-back

--Draco, viens tout de suite, nous devons partir avant que les membres de l'Ordres arrivent.

--Non, je vais sortir Sirius du voile et puis de toute façon t'oublie que nous travaillons pour l'Ordre Rogue.

--Mais tu le sais bien que c'est impossible de le sortir de là. Même si nous travaillons pour Dumbledor, il n'empêche qu'on est pas sensé être ici. » Le noir pogna le bras du blond. « Draco, laisses-le! Si nous sommes trop long à revenir, Voldemort nous achèvera. » --Jedusor n'a qu'à aller se faire enculer par mon père. T'as qu'à aller les aider si tu veux, mais moi j'ai quelque chose à faire, ayant trouvé un moyen de le libérer de ce voile. 

Sur ce, il se libéra de la poigne de Rogue et prit la direction du Voile où Sirius est tombé il y a quelques mois de cela. J'ai réussi à le sortir de là, mais il était encore inconscient. Je l'apportai en sécurité, dans un endroit où il ne sera pas touché par la guerre, tandis que je mêlerais à cette guerre. Cette guerre que Potter ce doit de gagner. J'ai confiance en lui. Je sais que malgré ce qui lui est arrivé, il va vaincre Jedusor dans cette bataille finale. Je le vois, à quelques mètres de moi. Les mangemorts se mettent à plusieurs pour l'attaquer. Je ne les croyais pas si froussard. Quoique Potter soit hyper puissant, je ne sais pas s'il va tenir à toutes ses attaques. Un seul faux mouvements et il est fait. Non, il ne faut pas qu'il meurt. Il faut qu'il se rende jusqu'à Tête-de-serpent, pour le vaincre. Je ne veux pas que Potter meurt.

**I don't want to cause you trouble  
Don't want to stay too long  
I just came here to say to you**

Je m'avance vers toi, faisant quelques victimes sur mon passage. Fuck!! J'ai vaincu Goyle. Je ne pensais pas ça possible, avec la force qu'il a. Mais bon, il voulait t'attaquer et je t'en ai débarrassé. Potter, je viens vers toi, je suis déterminé à t'aider et il n'y a rien qui ne m'en empêchera.

**Turn around  
I am here  
If you want it's me you'll see  
Doesn't count  
Far or near  
I can hold you  
When you reach for me**

T'as compris mon plan. On est dos à dos; ainsi on a une plus grande surface de protection. Je protège tes arrières Potter. Tu sais que je suis de ton côté. Malgré nos quelques joutes verbales, tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, qu'à moi tu peux toujours te raccrocher. Tu le sais bien, nous en avons discuté hier, alors que je t'ai réconforté et que tu m'as remercié.

**« Your life is meaningless  
Your diary full of trash  
It's so hard to get along  
With empty hands"** M'avais-tu dis, avant de détourner ton regard. Ton si joli regard que je voudrais tant revoir si brillant. Depuis quelque temps, on dirait qu'il s'est éteint, que ce n'est que de la douleur qui y transparaît. Ça me fait mal de te voir souffrir. Je veux t'aider à retrouver le sourire. Mais tu ne veux rien dire et je respecte ton choix.

**You're looking for the rainbow  
But it died not long ago  
It tried to shine just for you  
Until the end**

Donc dans cette bataille que tu redoutais tant, je suis là pour t'aider, t'épauler. Je veux te voir t'en sortir. Je brillerai pour toi, pour que tu ne sombres pas. J'ai sauvé ton parrain pour toi. J'ai trouvé un moyen de le sortir du voile pour toi. Si je ne brille pas assez, tu auras cet arc-en-ciel retrouvé.

**I don't want to cause you trouble  
Don't want to stay too long  
I just came here to say to you  
I'm by your side  
Just for a little while**

Tu as du comprendre mon message, puisque tu m'as souris. Le fait d'apprendre le retour de Sirius semble te faire doublé en efficacité. Plus rien ne te résiste. Tu pars en direction de Jedusor tellement décidé, que rien n'arrive à t'atteindre. Tu viens de lever un bouclier, à ce moment, Tom commence à trembler. Il ne pensait pas avoir à t'affronter à pleine capacité. Ce fut le duel le plus puissant de tout les temps.

xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx

Après la guerre, on m'a tout de suite emmené ici, à Azkaban. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de passer par le conseil. J'étais déjà coupable pour eux, d'avoir traficoté avec le Lord Noir et d'avoir prit part à ses activités. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de féliciter Harry de sa victoire. Il doit croire que je me suis défilé, que je me suis enfui parce que je regrète ce que je lui ai dit.

**If the world makes you confused  
And your senses you seem to lose  
If the storm doesn't wanna diffuse  
And you just don't know what to do  
Look around  
I am here**

**Doesn't count  
Far or near**

J'ai entendu dire que ce vaurien de Rogue se vente nos mérites. Lui, il peut bien se préparer. Lorsque je sortirais, il ne sera plus aussi vantard. Comment a-t-il pu autant ce jouer d'eux? Surtout McGonagall, je la croyais si respectueuse des règlements. Il est interdit de nommer quelqu'un ayant été partisan de Voldemort à la direction. Lorsque je sortirais, je me ferais un devoir de révéler la réalité. Ça fait six mois de ça et j'ai entendu dire que le monde parle encore de ses exploits. Mais toi Harrry, comment acceptes-tu cela. Il y a un moment que je n'ai rien entendu à ton sujet. Qu'advient-il de toi? Penses-tu à moi parfois? Moi je n'ai que ça à faire, penser et j'avoue, souvent mes pensées se tourne vers toi. Je ne fais que penser et m'enrager contre Rogue, qui a réussi à échapper à cet enfer où je suis pris, grâce à un mensonge que tout le monde croit.

Il ne me reste que deux jours à présent. Deux jours avant de revoir la lumière du soleil, de retourner à Poudlard pour faire ma 7e année. Au moin j'ai pu continuer ma scolarité ici. Grand merci à McGo pour ça. Elle a du bon parfois, quoique je n'ai toujours pas compris comment elle a pu croire aux inepties de Rogue.

J'ai hate de sortir, pour te revoir. Je me demande si ça c'est arrangé, cette chose dont tu ne voulais pas parler, mais que tu m'as avouer que ça te faisait souffrir. De toute façon je serais là maintenant, si jamais t'as besoin d'aide.

**I'm by your side**

**Just for a little while**

**We'll make it if we try**

_Comment avez-vous trouvez?... et si je disais au moins une petite review pour la suite, cette fois... _

_xXxAngelSoulxXx_


	3. Spring Nicht

**Renaissance sensorielle**

_Voici une songfic que j'ai écrite. C'est en réalité un threeshot un épilogue si vous le désirez. Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la formidable J.K. Rowling. eh en passant la chanson c'est la version anglaise de « Spring Nicht » de Tokio Hotel_

_**Spring Nicht**_

**Don't Jump**

Après être sortit de cette prison, je pars, direction le manoir, histoire de faire un brin de toilette. Je trouve le Manoir bien vide. Ma mère n'est pas là. Je croyais qu'elle serait heureuse de me revoir... Mais il n'y a plus aucun elfes de maison non plus. C'est étrange, très étrange... Mais bon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je passe en vitesse dans ma chambre, je vais prendre une douche, prends mes choses et pars pour Poudlard en balai.

En arrivant là-bas, je fais comme je me le suis dit; directioin le bureau de la directrice. Rendu devant la statue qui garde l'entrée du bureau, je me rends compte que je ne sais pas le mot de passe. Bon, essayons quelque chose au hasard :

--Miss Grigri

Et la statue bougea pour me laisser entrer. Je commençais un peu à être nerveux, devoir affronter McGonagall, n'est pas chose facile pour un serpentard. « Bon sang Draco, pour une fois sois un peu Gryffondor et prend ton courage à deux mains. » Il frappa 3 fois à la lourde porte de bois. Quelques instants plus tard il put entendre une voix l'inviter à entrer. McGonagall le salua d'un petit sourire énigmatique et lui dit de s'asseoir.

--Comme je suis ravie de vous revoir M. Malfoy.

--Vous ne savez pas à quel point cette joie est partagée Professeur.

Cette remarque fit rire la femme.

--Je peux bien l'imaginer. En plus vous me faites l'honneur de venir me voir dès votre arrivé. Ajouta la vieille avec un sourire genre « qu'as-tu à me demander? »

« On dirait que Dumbly lui a donné l'air de « Je-sais-tout » Un peu plus, c'est qu'elle m'offrirait un bonbon au citron. » pensa le blond avec un léger sourire.

--Je suis venu voir comment vous allez et aussi voir les changements apportés à ce chez bureau.

--Vraiment???

--J'avoue, je suis aussi venu pour m'informer si je pourrais avoir le poste de Préfet de Serpentard.

--Ton séjour à Azkaban complique les choses, mais je vais quand même en parler avec le Professeur Rogue.

--Mme la directrice, vous savez tout autant que moi que je n'aurais pas du être envoyé à Azkaban. J'ai toujours été du côté de l'Ordre et on m'a forcé à avoir la Marque. S'indigna le blond.

--Le ministère a décidé de t'envoyer à Azkaban, ils ont leurs raisons. Comptes-toi chanceux d'y avoir passé seulement un an et d'avoir pu continuer ta scolarité. Et surtout, tu devrais te compter chanceux qu'ils ne t'enlèvent pas tes biens.

--Mes biens?!? Mais de quoi parlez-vous là?

--Le Manoir Malfoy et la fortune de ton père...

-- Pourquoi pourrais-ils m'enlever ça alors que rien ne m'appartient... Tout est à mes parents. Draco ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi cette vieille voulait parler... ou ne voulait pas comprendre.

--Ton héritaage... Ton père t'a légué toute sa fortune ainsi que le Manoir avant de mourir.

--Mon père est mort?!? Pas que ça le dérange tant que ça, mais quelqu'un aurait pu l'avertir au moins. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas donné les biens à ma mère alors?

--Après avoir tué votre mère, votre père s'est donné la mort.

--QUEQUOI?!??? Ma mère est morte... Mais ... elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal. Elle ne devait pas mourir si jeune. DEPUIS QUAND CETTE NOUVELLE EST-ELLE CONNU???

--Vous voulez dire que vous ne le saviez pas?

--AIS-JE L'AIR DE QUELQU'UN QUI SAVAIT QUE SES PARENTS SONT DÉCÉDÉ? Personne n'a jugé bon de m'avertir de leur décès.

--Rogue s'est donné comme mission de vous le dire et c'est ce qu'il a fait, à peine deux semaines après le malheureux évènement.

--Quoi???

--Lors de ses visites.

C'est complètement enragé qu'il sortit de la pièce, claquant avec force l'immense porte de bois. Il voyait rouge-sang tournant au noir. Ce vautour de Rogue a été dire qu'il me rendait visite... Attendez que je le croise lui, je le liquéfie sur place, je vous l'assure.

« Draco, calmes-toi, avant que tu n'envoie tout valdinguer. Va prendre de l'air... Ouais, aller faire un tour dehors... Direction la salle d'Astronomie. Le meilleur endroit de tout Poudlard pour prendre du recul.

**POV Harry Potter**

Encore une fois, je n'arrive pas à dormir. En plus de ne rien ressentir, il ne manquait que ça; je fais de l'insomnie. YOuppi.. Quoi, bien non, je ne suis pas ironique, pas le moins du monde. J'ai juste envie d'avoir envie de tout défoncer, c'est tout. J'aimerais pouvoir crier, rager, pleurer pour me défouler. Ça peut paraître con, mais je veux ressentir n'importe quoi, même si ce n'est que de la souffrance s'il le faut. N'importe quoi plutôt que ce vide.

**On top of the roof  
The air is so cold  
And so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't want  
To hear it right now**

Tout à coup, je vois quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le bord du toit. Cette personne pleure, c'est peut-être étrange, mais vous ne savez pas à quel point je l'envi, ce blond.

« Malfoy » Laissais-je échapper en silence.

**The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears  
Falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything****  
you never found**

"Malfoy est devant moi et il pleur. Malfoy est revenu, mais il pleur. » Un souvenir me revient à la mémoire.

« **Your life is meaningless  
Your diary full of trash  
It's so hard to get along  
With empty hands**" C'est la dernière chose que j'ai pu te dire, avant que tu ne sois emporter à Azkaban. La dernière fois que je t'ai parlé. La dernière fois que je me suis confié. Et maintenant le souvenir me revient. C'est la première fois que je me souviens de quelque chose... D'avant la guerre...

Le temps qu'il redescende sur terre, le blond était partit. Il devrait peut-être retourner à son dortoir lui aussi. Quelques heures de sommeilles lui seront indispensable pour affronter le double cours de potion qui commence l'année.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il rêva. Il eut le souvenir du soir avant la guerre. Draco lui disait qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Puis, un bout de la bataille finale où Draco était venu l'aider et lui annoncé le retour de Sirius. Pour terminer, il y eut Draco dehors, sur le toit. Sauf que Draco ne pleurait presque plus, qu'il était debout sur le bord du toit et regardait en bas. Un peu trop d'après Harry. Le blond s'avança et dit « Je t'ai rendu ton arc-en-ciel, mais lui l'a tué, je suis désolé. » puis sauta sans que Harry ne puisse le rattraper.

--NONNNNN!!!!! Malfoy!!!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflé et en sueur, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

« Wow! Tout un retour à la réalité ça. »

Harry alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Et la, il fut étourdit par les nombreux flash qui lui revint en mémoire. Il eut le brillant réflex de s'asseoir par terre, contre le mur avant de s'évanouir.

Il avait cru se sentir mourir lorsque Draco s'est jeté dans le vide. Ça lui a fait tout un shock. Maintenant il peut sentir son coeur battre, c'est toujours ça. C'est toujours mieux que le "rien" qu'il y avait là avant. C'était peut-être justement là l'évènement déclencheur qu'il lui fallait.

En cours de potion, Draco se plaça avec Harry, ne voulant pas avoir à côtoyer un serpentard qui lui en voudrait pour telle ou telle autre raison. S'est ainsi que ces deux-là ont commencé à se côtoyer.

Ça fait maintenant près de deux semaines depuis ce rêve. Draco avait réussi à avoir le poste de Préfet et la chambre qui vient avec, ne connaissant pas les conditions de Rogue. Ce dernier lui fit vivre un cauchemar à tous les jours après les cours, lui envoyant des visions obscènes à propos de sa mère. Harry, de son côté, subissait encore et toujours les « déroulages » du maître de potion.

xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx

Voilà que je te recroise sur le toit. Tu es encore assis là, contre le mur et tu pleures. Je te comprends sans même le savoir pourquoi. Tout ce qu'Harry voyait, c'est cet ange, tombé de ses ailes, dont les larmes inondaient ses joues pâles. Et la..

**You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more**

Et là tu ouvres tes magnifiques yeux bleus et tu les tournes vers le ciel, comme pour lui offrir une prière silencieuse. Je commence à avoir peur sérieusement, peut-être même un peu trop. J'ai un drôle de pressentiment. Ça ressemble un peu trop à mon cauchemar et je sais que tu l'aimais plus que tout ta mère, tu me l'as dis.

**Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start other again**

Je te vois te lever. NON, pas comme dans mon rêve. Draco, ne va pas là. Je partis en courant en direction de toi qui semble sur le point de sauter. J'ai terriblement peur. Je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai le reflex de t'attraper par le bras.

**I don't know how long  
I can hold you  
so strong**

C'est à peine si tu te tournes vers moi. Je ressens un immense poids sur mon coeur. Tu ne veux même pas me regarder. N'est-ce pas toi qui me disais justement que lorsque je ne saurais plus quoi faire, que je me sentirais confus et que j'aurais l'impression que mes sens me lâcheront, de regarder autour et que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Pourquoi ne penses-tu pas que c'est la même chose pour toi? Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas?

--Draco,**I don't know how long  
Just take my hand  
And give it a chance  
Don't jump**

S'il te plait Draco, regardes-moi, parle-moi, je suis là pour toi! Lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue, chassant ainsi la trace de ses dernières larmes.

--Draco, je veux t'aider. S'il te plait, prends ma main et viens avec moi. Tu ne peux pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement.

Harry venait de comprendre, en y repensant que tout ça était à cause de Rogue.

--Viens, je suis là.

--Je ne peux pas 'Ry, c'est de ma faute. Si j'aurais tenu tête à mon père, je n'aurais jamais eu la Marque, donc je ne serais jamais allé à Azkaban et j'aurais pu sauver ma mère... C'est ma faute... Juste de ma faute... Je n'ai rien à faire ici... Je gâche tout... Je suis horrible et néfaste pour mon entourage... Je...

--Non Draco, tu ne gâches pas tout. Tu m'as aidé lors de la guerre, tu as sauvé Sirius. Penses-tu vraiment que quelqu'un de mal aurait fait ça? C'est Rogue le traître! C'est lui qui devrait mourir, pas toi Draco. Tu m'as fais ressentir quelque chose, alors que je me pensais perdu à jamais. Draco, regarde-moi, s'il te plait...

**I scream into the night for you  
Don'tmake it true  
Don't jump  
The lights they won't guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
**

--Souviens-toi des bons moments où on a terrorisé Miss Teigne, en la teignant en rose et vert néon... De nos discussions philosophiques après quelques bières-au-beurre à trois heures du matin alors qu'on avait cours le lendemain. De toi et moi en cours de divination avec nos répliques cinglantes... Dray, ne laisses pas aller tous ça, s'il te plait, reste avec moi.

**Don't jump**

--J'ai besoin de ta présence Draco, dis-je la vois tremblante.

Draco leva alors les yeux vers moi. Il avait les yeux pleins d'eau. « S'il saurait à quel point ça me fait mal de le regarder souffrir ainsi et de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

--Draco, j'ai besoin de ta présence. Reste avec moi, s'il te plait. Je t'aime... Je ne veux pas que tu meures, tu ne le mérites pas. Tu as terriblement plus de mérites que ce vautour crasseux. Ce salop doit payer pour ce qu'il nous a fait!!! Draco, reste avec moi et on l'affrontera.

**... So I jump for you**

--Draco, tu dois... vivre. Dit Harry en sanglotant, prenant le blond dans ses bras. Tout les deux pleuraient à présent. « Je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour que tu ne sautes pas. Je me sacrifierais pour que la vérité soit découverte. Je pourrais sauter, mais ça ne me tuerait pas. Je ne veux absolument pas te perdre...

--Moi non plus... je ne veux pas te perdre Harry... Dit le blond avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Leur premier baiser... et peut-être le dernier

_Donc voilà mon 3__e__ chapitre terminé. Donc, je fais un 4__e__ chapitre, qui serait un genre d'épilogue ou vous voulez en rester là?_

_xXxAngelSoulxXx_


	4. Épilogue

Renaissance Sensorielle

Voilà le dernier chapitre. Il se base sur une chanson de Bryan Adams intitulé « Dégage »

**Epilogue**

Au fil des jours, des semaines qui suivirent la renter scolaire, Harry subissait toujours plus les pulsions de plus en plus violentes du professeur de potion. Ce dernier n'aimait pas voir l'échange d'affection entre Harry et son neveu alors que ces deux derniers passaient leur temps ensemble.

De leur coté Harry et Draco se remontaient le morale de par leur proximité. Depuis le retour du blond, Harry reprenait du poil de la bête. Il reprenait des forces et de l'attitude étant toujours avec le blond pour qui son cœur battait la chamade. Le seul fait de croiser ses yeux bleus arrivait à lui faire oublier les atrocités que lui faisait subir Rogue. Oui, il a mainte fois essayé de le dénoncer, en v, personne ne le croyait, ni même McGonagall. Il faut lui faire avouer sa traitrise à ce vautour, cette réalité truqué qu'il s'est inventé. Autant pour l'honneur de Harry, le vrai vainqueur de Voldemort, que pour Draco envoyer inutilement envoyer a Azkaban ainsi que pour la mort de sa mère.

**Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire**

**Tu m'as pas regardé**

**C'est pas parce qu'on m'a mit des fers**

**Que je vais changer **

Harry revenait à la vie. Il recommençait à blaguer et même à sortir ses répliques que certains trouvaient drôles et d'autre, déplacées.

-Hey Draco, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une promenade après le cours? Suggéra Harry avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

-Hmmm, intéressant… Lui répondit le blond avec le même clin d'œil, le sourire aux lèvres et pleins d'idées en tête.

-M. Malfoy, vous viendrez me voir après le cours! Coupa Rogue.

-Nah, désolé de vous décevoir M. Rabougri, mais Draco a déjà quelque chose de prévu après le cours.

**Oh mais si tu veux tenter ta chance **

**Alors entre dans la danse**

-Donc vous voulez venir lui tenir compagnie en retenue M. Potter ? Lui répondit Rogue en salivant de jubilation à se taper Potter ET Malfoy.

**Hey!**

**J'en ai plein le dos**

**J'ai vraiment la rage**

**T'as vraiment pas d'pot**

**Complètement sauvage**

**J'aurais le dernier mot**

**Accroches-toi ou dégages**

**Il est grand temps de renoncer mon gros**

**J'en ai plein le dos**

- Ark! Non mais ça va pas la tête!? Que vous ayez réussi à m'abuser et à taire ce geste est déjà un exploit. Jamais vous ne toucherez à Malfoy!

-Mais de quoi osez-vous m'accuser? Honte à vous Potter de m'accuser à tort. Le veritaserum à prouver la véracité de mes paroles, donc que je ne vous ai rien fait.

-À moins que vous aillez trouvé le moyen de contourner ses effets? Vous êtes quand même maître de potion de renommée, n'est-ce pas?

On put voir le visage de Rogue changer d'expression pendant une fraction de secondes.

**Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est qu'un jeu**

**Et à ce jeu là**

**Tu peux jouer ta vie à pile ou face**

**Alors bouges de là**

-M. Potter, double retenue pour vous! Aboya le prof enrager.

**Oh mais si tu veux tenter ta chance**

**Alors entre dans la danse **

Harry écrivit quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin qu'il envoya par magie, hors de la classe. Ensuite il jeta un regard à Malfoy pour voir s'il avait compris.

Toute la classe était silencieuse. Personne n'osa dire un mot. Harry Potter osait défier le Grand Severus Rogue, celui qui lui avait sauver la vie et par la même occasion anéantit Voldemort. Il n'était pas venu aux oreilles de personnes que c'était une histoire inventé de toute pièces… Personne n'a pensé au détail que seul Harry pouvait tuer Voldemort, malgré le lien de leurs baguettes. Rogue doit les avoir ensorcelé… Ensorcelé la population sorcière entière?

-Oh que je tremble… Lacha Harry sarcastiquement. Ses yeux verts brillant d'audace. Pauvre vpous qui n'aurait personne sur qui utiliser votre ''Veracrasse'' molle si je ne vais pas en retenue, n'est-ce pas?

Plusieurs furent dégoûtés du sous-entendu. Draco de son coté répandait de la Verveine, (magie celtique) afin de lever l'envoutement de Rogue; qui fait que tout le monde croit à ses bobards. Harry voyait le prof enrager. Draco, lui, remarqua plus les réactions des élèves. La vérité sembla refaire surface.

**Hey **

**J'en ai plein le dos**

**J'ai vraiment la rage**

**T'as vraiment pas d'pot**

**Complètement sauvage**

**J'aurais l'dernier mot**

**Accroche-toi ou dégage**

**C'est toi ou moi l'un de nous est de trop**

**J'en ai plein le dos **

-C'est comment de récolter la gloire des autres? J'ai oublié de le demander à Lockheart l'autre fois. Même pas capable d'agir de sa propre invention. Traitre, menteur, c'est vrai que vous avez de l'expérience, n'est-ce pas M. le Prince-de-Sang-Mêlé. Et oui! Le maître des Serpents n'est pas un sang pur! Mais quel bon Hitler… Violer, Mentir et détruire.

Harry se déplaça vers la gauche afin d'éviter le sort de Rogue. Plusieurs élèves déguerpirent en voyant les sorts commencer à fuser de la part de Rogue, d'autres restèrent pour admirer le spectacle. Il faut se l'avouer Rogue contre Harry et Draco ce n'ait pas donné tout les jours de voir un duel aussi explosif. McGonagall se tenait à la porte de la salle de classe avec le bout de parchemin, figée, la bouche béante par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle avait peine à croire que Rogue était un menteur, pourtant…

Harry et Draco se tenaient présentement la main et commencèrent à réciter une incantation celtique. Rien de mieux que l'ancestrale pureté pour contrer la magie noire des Mangemort.

**Oh mais si tu veux tenter ta chance**

**Alors entre dans la dans**

**Dégage! Dégage**

-Mutus! Beugla le prof de potion, leur envoyant le sort qu'ils évitèrent de justesse.

-On dirait que t'as peur que tes lourds secrets soient dévoilés cher oncle. Lâcha le blond en appuyant sur les derniers mots, leur donnant un sens ironique.

Lui et Harry continuèrent leur incantation celtique, évitent de justesse les attaques de Rogue. La pièce s'emplit de fumé violette. McGonagall commença à avancer dans la classe. Rogue voulut retenir son souffle. Les deux garçons l'eurent par surprise d'un coup de pieds dans le ventre.

-Voilà McGonagall, on vous le laisse!

-J'ose espérer que cause sera bien juger cette fois! Dit Draco avec Hargne.

Harry et Draco le ficelèrent par magie afin qu'il ne s'évade pas. Un être de la sorte ne doit avoir aucune 2e chance. Le viol, la traitrise et le mensonge ne sont que quelques un de ses gestes à juger.

Quelques heures plus tard Severus Rogue fut condamné à la cellule de mort de la prison d'Azkaban, à vie. Ce fut donc plus léger des épaules que les deux garçons disparurent quelques instant dans un placard à balai.

'La force de l'amour triompha!'

Fin!

Voilà la fin de cette histoire, qui j'ose espérer, vous aura plus un minimum!

Merci bien de vos lectures et commentaires.

Bisouxxx

_xXxAngelSoulxXx_


End file.
